


The Leather Kilt

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Pool So Deep Series [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Flogging, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a thank you for Heffermonkey, for her comment on the 2013 Brag Page on the 1_million_words comm. Sorry this took a bit, hope it was worth the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leather Kilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heffermonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/gifts).



> This story is part of my Pool So Deep 'verse, but is stand-alone, so is filed separately. It's a BDSM story, where Danny is the dominant and Steve his sexual submissive. Putting that out there in case that dynamic is not your thing.

“How long? ‘Til you need to leave?” Danny fought to keep his expression bland, but he knew eagerness was showing on his face. 

He felt his tongue flick over his own lower lip at the sight in front of him. 

“An hour,” Steve’s eyes fell to his living room floor then went back up to Danny. “People will come and go all day, and I’m not playing in the rugby or soccer matches, so…”

“You’re telling me you got ready a full hour early?”

“Yes.”

“Because you want...”

“’Cause I _expected_ … when you saw me it’d bring out an urge to… um, play.”

“Hell, yeah.”

Apparently this wasn’t your father’s Celtic club meeting; he’d expected Steve to bounce down the stairs in standard white shirt, stodgy clan tartan for his kilt, old school boots. Instead he got an eyeful of ‘fuck me now;’ black leather kilt with not one but two chunky steel buckles for fasteners, a short-sleeved blue-black top of canvas and leather that fit like a second skin, and short punk boots with their own silver buckles.

It was edgy; like catnip for dominants. Play? It made Danny want to freaking take him, to mark him three ways from Sunday, to own his sweet ass.

“I think it’s fair to say, Steven, that is…a huge understatement.”

“Good,” There was relief in the word. “I …uh…was …confused. When you didn’t put me over the sofa right away.”

“Thought about it.” Danny nodded. “Go. Upstairs.”

~*~

He had Steve toe off the boots, then stand waiting with his back to his bed and their toy drawer while he stripped to his own boxer briefs and took several things out. Because time was at a premium he played with it, spent a couple of minutes more than needed.

He heard Steve sigh, expelling some stress, anticipating.

“You have this all made for you?” Danny ran a hand over the snug top when he went to him.

“The kilt’s to order, yeah. The top I found.”

“Hmmm…. It’s nice. Very.” 

He could feel Steve’s skin through the cloth portions, warm under his palms. He rubbed a couple of the leather strips with his thumbs, enjoying the soft texture. It came with a zip instead of buttons and he tugged it down, now, planting kisses as he went.

“I’ll put this on the doorknob, okay?” He stripped it off him and took a few steps to set it where it wouldn’t get rumpled and fucked on and soiled. “The kilt?”

“Pretty much indestructible,” Steve said and Danny nodded.

“Good. ‘Cause I’ve got plans for it…”

“Rules?” 

“Come when you want. I’m taking the flogger to your back and chest first. I’ll handle your dick and balls rough and then, babe, I will be fucking you through the mattress. I know you’ve got a drive ahead – so no paddle. But I'll work you pretty hard. Agreed?”

“Yeah. Geez… _fuck_ … c’mon…”

“Watch it. Patience.” 

Steve’s usual mode of rebellion was to get mouthy as they were starting. He hadn’t ever gone far enough for Danny to call bullshit and punish him, and hadn’t broken out into any verbal challenges once they started. Danny expected it’d happen – but not today.

“Hands behind your head, fingers laced- stand up tall for me. Feet apart. More. I want your eyes open, full attention, no drifting away. Oh, and all the sounds you want to make from here on are very much welcomed. But no words except for ‘stop’ or ‘red.’ Got it?”

Steve gave him a silent nod as he took the requested stance and Danny smiled.

~*~

“Yeah, that’s it. Love it when you let go. When you stop holding it in.”

He’d been working him with the flogger for nearly three minutes, and most of that time Steve had been silent, his eyes ahead, flinching occasionally, the only sign it was gradually getting to him the quickened pace of his breathing. He was staying present for him as asked; Danny could feel it, how conscious he was of exactly where Danny was standing, of when he moved, of what he might do to him next. 

He had the short spreader bar between Steve’s feet – a comfortable distance but one that left him pretty much stuck in one place. It also required him work to stay upright and take what he was being given without shifting or moving around to catch his balance.

He wanted that extra engagement from him; nothing for Steve to lean against for support, to fully feel himself being worked over bit by bit.

“Some harder hits are coming now,” Danny warned.

He’d warmed the skin on Steve’s upper back with his hands at first, a hundred or so slaps until it pinked. Since then he’d been mixing up the strikes – a few very soft ones followed by a heavier, thuddier thumps. Now he pulled the flogger back farther, whipping it with a twist just as the tails struck so that the knots at the ends really snapped when they landed.

Steve strained at the next blow, hissing. He arched his back and groaned softly before the third one even landed, reflexively trying to get away from it but Danny adjusted and put even more arm into it. Now could hear a pop each time the fronds struck, could see the red, petal sized marks they were leaving.

“Aaa _ah…..mmmm_ mmm….”

It was his way to hold in his reactions as long as he could, then to cut his sounds short, to bite them back when he couldn’t contain them. Danny only ever got long, looping moans out of him when his focus was deeply inward and he was too far-gone to really hear himself. 

He looked forward to the day he’d have both – Steve hyper-aware, his focus on Danny but also groaning and swearing and moaning on a loop for him. 

“Three more,” he gave them and Steve relaxed, took them with soft grunts.

“Okay, head up please,” Danny walked around in front of him, looping a finger through the O ring on Steve’s collar and tugging lightly. He’d done very well so far, but he’d drooped when Danny stopped – the urge to focus on the ache too strong to ignore.

“Sorry,” Steve murmured it without thinking and Danny gave another hard pull on the collar, just short of hard enough to make him lose his footing with the bar still on. 

“Only a warning this time,” Danny said, drinking in the frustrated sound the jolt of being pushed around had drawn, the way Steve’s eyes went to the ceiling as if he couldn’t believe he’d forgotten. 

He reached around Steve to get something on the nightstand.

“One more word, and you’ll owe me the pleasure of making you squirm through a good, long punishment.”

He stopped for a second to lean in and down, to lick and nibble at Steve’s right nipple before pressing open the clover clip.  
Steve turned his head and let go of his first long sound - a low, growling one - when it went on and clamped down. It had an undercurrent of ‘yes’ that told Danny it was exactly as tight as he could take.

“You’re doing great.”

Danny watched him processing the hurt, stood back a little and let him, running his hands over the thick leather and then up over his damp, red back.

“So good. So hot in this thing, how can I resist?

The outfit might have been what put Danny’s brain in dom mode, but he knew that wasn’t really why they were standing there, why he was petting Steve right this second. It was because as much as Steve wanted to go see his old friends on his own, he also felt the need to walk in there grounded and strong. Belonging to him. The news stories about the upcoming trial of Steve’s ex had, happily, been short on details, but there had been no way to keep his name out of it. It was a strain, how public it had become.

“Gonna make sure you feel this all afternoon in your legs, your ass. Whenever your shirt rubs here or…,” the second clamp went on and Steve growled again, softer this time. “…here. Stand up nice and tall for me, head back. Some more. Good.”

He waited until Steve was braced and started using the flogger on his chest – slow, soft brushes side to side that built up in speed, became steady slaps instead of flicks, the leather strips knocking the clips, making him jump and bite his lip. 

“Fuuuck…” Danny had to fight the urge to touch himself with his free hand at the way Steve was reacting: Eyes squinting, choking back wounded sounds, jaw alternately tight and then loose. “Let it out, c’mon, let me hear it. Want that from you, okay?”

Danny could see his hips moving, his ass-cheeks clenching repeatedly under the leather, rhythmically, his cock making the heavy material tent out with each pulse as it pressed against it. 

“Good, huh? You’re feeling this everywhere; back’s hot, front’s burning up. Your dick’s throbbing, wants a goddamned grip on it, or a mouth …wants that so bad ….”

He reached in with the heel of his hand to rub for a minute, and then kept the strikes coming. Steve’s sounds turned into tight, frustrated whimpers so full of ‘trying to hold back’ that he thought sure Steve might come right then.

“You fucking love it, don’t you? Being kept right here, so close. I know you do, don’t act like you don’t.”

He tossed the flogger and bent to pop the spreader bar loose, pulling apart the padded ankle cuffs that held it in place. 

“Arms down, shake them loose then hold them behind your back…”

He flipped the buckles on the kilt open while Steve was adjusting to the added freedom of movement, then he twisted the whole thing around a quarter turn and refastened them. It put the metal and the heavy clasps out of the way by Steve’s hip and left nothing but the thick, soft material over the now even more prominent hard on.

“You’re so good for me. Giving me everything I ask for… thank you, babe…”

Danny started in on the bulge with his fingers, his hand; hard rubs and then sharp, fast slaps.

“So much hotter than boring leather gear. This is… _fuck_ …turn, bend down and put your hands on the mattress…” 

Steve did, panting now, a few beads of sweat running along his back toward his shoulders as his hands dug into the edge of the bed. 

“Legs wider…”

Danny stripped off his boxers while he waited, got the bottle of lube from the drawer and tossed it to Steve’s left, at the ready. 

“Soon… I promise, just want to enjoy this a little more,” He reached and pressed off the nipple clamps, Steve gulping in air, his head falling at the added ache as the blood flowed back. 

Danny tugged and rolled at the kilt, folding the back of it up over his ass and slapping again, pinking his cheeks the way he had warmed his back earlier. 

“Commando, huh? You were that sure we'd be walking up here?”

“Mmmmmm…” Steve sounded hazy and Danny slapped harder, took his ball sack in hand and gave a gentle first squeeze that made him buck and squirm.

“That’s it… back with me? Okay, my gag order is off,” he grabbed the lube and slicked Steve with a finger and then with two, slicked his hands too. “‘cause I’m going to work you hard here. If I start to go too far I need you to…”

“You’ll… be the…first to know.”

Steve dropped in closer to the bed, elbows and forearms digging into it, hands fisting the sheets as Danny pumped his cock for him with a tight, strong grip, the front of the kilt still covering both him and Danny’s hand as he jerked him harder and harder. His other hand squeezed and shook and tugged at his balls until Steve was close to wordless again.

“Oh shit, fuck….please don’t… fuck, Danny, uhhhhh… don’t…. stop…”

“Come for me. Want you to come all over that thing, all over me, all over yourself, c’mon, now…”

He barely needed the order – he was fucking Danny’s hand already, shaking, losing his rhythm and finding it again. Danny gave him swirls with his thumb with each thrust and waited for it – the second he’d falter and seize. The moment Steve did he pulled gently down on the balls that were trying to pull in, swearing as Steve made a strangled sound and went silent then shouted long and hard for him and yeah… that was more it.

“Fuck yeah, look at you filthy boy,” Danny gave him long, slow, sloppy wet strokes until Steve got sensitive enough to mindlessly crawl up onto the bed to get away from them. 

He was drifting now, eyes still hazy and body limp by the time Danny worked the buckles open and got him fully naked. But he was fine with that at this point – good with how sweetly pliant he would be as he fucked him.

“Grab a pillow and get comfy. Ass up, babe, and don’t worry - this is so not going to take long.”

~*~

“Your clothes are set out,” Danny got in the shower with him. “Fresh socks and all.”

“Thanks,” Steve had finished washing, was enjoying the water running over his back. He got a hand on Danny’s arm and hugged him close for a long second. “Thank you.”

“Are you kidding?” He stepped back half a step. 

“I never would have been able to do that – to _have_ that, a few months ago.”

“Yeah, well those years are over,” Danny ran a finger over the small, purple rosebud he’d left on Steve’s shoulder where his top would cover it. “Sure you want to go to this thing alone?”

“Yes. I have to be able to. And I can.”

“Good. But if anyone even looks at you sideways…”

“Call you so you can come kick their ass?”

“No, kick ass yourself – and have someone take pictures so I can enjoy it.”

Steve gave him one of those soft smiles that made Danny’s throat tighten and leaned in for a light kiss full of licks and nips.

There would be tougher times ahead and they both knew it - but for now it was so good to have this day. To be _them_.


End file.
